Disembodied
by Ready09Sette
Summary: "Hundreds of my kind, thousands perhaps... like 'them'. There are laws in this very world you're living, and don't expect me to follow it. I already had wings behind my back, with the exception that... i got a number on my forehead. Going on a journey with me, Grimmjow - is like you've sold your soul to me. I am, after all, just some 'creature' you've heard in fairy tales." R&R!


Disembodied

: Ichigo x Grimmjow

rated : M, to be safe

**A/N : Heya! I know i'm supposed to write something about winter and Christmas but after being missing for so long - i really, really wanted to post something about a belated Halloween. This story, by the way, like my other fics, will have its explanations either in the next chapter or in later chapters. This indicates how important it is to read A/N first~ **

I'm sorry that i'm not a professional in terms of grammars, at least i've tried my very best. My apologies for the errors unintentionally made in this chapter, will be corrected soon.

Nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One : The Investigation

His hands were tightly cuffed, resting on top of the cold table as he was told to wait. He had his eyes covered, though it was apparent that he was indeed - afraid. He could hear nothing but the loud beatings of his heart, banging against his chest. Sensing none other than a few guards in the small, interrogation room with him. He was arrested for the last few days, guilty for conspiring with a... supernatural creature. Yet he knew the reason why the secret was exposed... though he wondered, if 'they' would ever believe if he told them the truth.

He heard the door croaking as it shut; footsteps growing louder, a chair's legs scraped against the solid ground and a loud, long sigh. It didn't sound like the usual voice he'd been listening to from the past few days, they must've changed to a new investigator again.

"...I've heard a lot about you, Grimmjow," the new investigator spoke, the sound of papers flipping made the cuffed man anxious even more.

He continued, "About your poor background, how you got accepted into the Academy... and, how you met 'him'."

The cuffed young man called Grimmjow cringed upon knowing to whom exactly the man was referring to, although it was much lesser than the sound of the tone the new investigator was using - it sounded more like a threat to him. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, he didn't like people looking down on him - and his hatred towards police like the man in front of him just widened the gap. The investigator noted how furious this young man was, as he gestured the guards to uncover the dressings on Grimmjow's eyes.

Squinting his eyes open, he realized that the room was dark. There was no source of light at all, with the exception of how his eyes managed to workout the lines, the figure of the mysterious investigator sitting in front of him. And could never care less about the guards that seemingly stayed put behind him.

"I suppose, you are aware of my 'job'. Right, Grimmjow? 'He' told you about me, hasn't he?" the man asked, his blurry figure that blended with the dark seemed to lean forward.

Grimmjow was reluctant to answer as the air that filled the small room slowly begins to change, "...You're the... Hunter. You're not a police..."

The man laughed along with the guards that were present in the room, "That's right... You're not in the police station either!"

Grimmjow stared at the mysterious figure in disbelief, since when had they taken him somewhere else? His hands clenched tight, this didn't sound too good. Without warning, a strong hand smashed Grimmjow's head against the table - taken aback as he groaned in pain, seeing stars floating in the darkness of the room.

The mysterious man, the Hunter disguised as the investigator clicked his tongue and brushed the strands of blue hair that fell on Grimmjow's exposed cheek. He leaned closer to Grimmjow's ear as he whispered, "Humans should have never inflicted any kinds of relationship with creatures like 'him'... Who knows what would happen when a feeble-minded boy like you would do to the world!"

"...Says the man who claims to be the world's saviour, you're not a comic book hero," Grimmjow spat, earning another painful smash on the table.

Coughing out blood from the cut in his mouth and his nose, he winced as the Hunter yanked a fistful of his hair to face him. Cyan eyes couldn't figure out the man's features as the darkness seemed to grow even more ominous. It was indeed a painful yank, until he felt a thumb wiping the thin line of blood that ooze at the corner of his mouth. The touch was gentle, but cold. Above all else, he found himself frowning - in fury, in fear.

"Don't give me that sad look on your face, Grimmjow... Would you want 'him' to see you like that?" he teased, licking the smudge of Grimmjow's blood that he had wiped.

The young man felt entirely disgusted as he abruptly shoved his cuffed hands to the Hunter's neck, threatening to choke him to death. But all that replied him was a short, mocking laugh while the amused Hunter released his grip on the blue's hair.

"If you kill me right now, Grimmjow, who's going to tell you the whereabouts of your sister? Hmm?"

It was as if the world around him slowly shattered to pieces when he realized that his sister, too, was taken captive by them. He gripped onto the collars of the Hunter's, shouting on his face though it seemed like the man bear no features.

"You damned bastard...! Where is she?! Where's my sister?!"

"Hmm... Let me think," the Hunter wondered amusingly as he placed his hands on top of Grimmjow's seize of his collars.

He was irritated enough that this mysterious man took his time replying him, and it was a bit suspicious that the once-present guards didn't seem to help him. Their presence were no longer there. When did they leave? What in the world was happening? Until he heard a chuckle that stripped him out from his vigilance.

"...This, is the real world you're living in," the man interrupted, as if he answered the question in Grimmjow's head.

In a split second, the man shoved him back against a nearby wall - pinning Grimmjow's cuffed hands on top of his head. The blue-haired sensed that this Hunter was smirking at him, or so he thought that the slight glitter on the supposed to be mouth indicates that the man was licking his lips in temptation.

Voice growing husky as Grimmjow felt that their faces were inches closer, though he tried relentlessly to escape and to tear his own face away. The man's other hand grabbed Grimmjow's jaw, fixed his head on place as he proposed, "...Instead of telling you where your sister is, how about you tell me where 'he' is, eh? Talk about a payment for you to escape if you tell."

"...Not in a million years, you pervert!" Grimmjow spat, pushing the man's seemingly large body away with his feet. But the Hunter seemed to enjoy the situation more as he easily shifted closer and closer to the struggling blue-haired until it looked like Grimmjow was cornered in mid-air.

Biting on Grimmjow's ear, he drew out blood - pleased of the gasp that he heard. Though the man once again whispered to him, "Never in my whole thousand years of living in this world have i encountered a human so perceiving such as you... It surprised me why 'he', a man of great calibre would fall for a human so different in nature, but yet the same..."

Unconsciously, Grimmjow dropped a tear as he finally saw the outline of the man's features. He never liked it, he regretted looking at him. He hoped that he still had the blindfold on.

"...I wonder where you will lead us, Grimmjow. You possess an envious amount of will, strong will. But you lack the judgement of what us creatures and Hunters would do to you," he warned, tightly restraining his hold on Grimmjow's hand until his fingers buried into the blue-haired's skin.

Curving a now, clear grin as streams of blood trickled down Grimmjow's arms, he asked one last time, "Tell me, boy... Where is Ichigo?"

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
